


Day #7 Blush and Day #8 Stress

by imaginationandheartbreak (alexgrey)



Series: 30 Days of Writing for Ships: Mattex [6]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: 30 days of writing for ships, F/M, Mattex, mild bdsm (mostly implied here)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexgrey/pseuds/imaginationandheartbreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Combining two days and two prompts again.  This is another piece that takes place in the same verse as <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/927488">Learning to Come to His Voice</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/952586">Alterity of Morning</a> - established relationship +  long-standing safeword.  BDSM (mostly implied), so head’s up.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day #7 Blush and Day #8 Stress

**Author's Note:**

> Combining two days and two prompts again. This is another piece that takes place in the same verse as [Learning to Come to His Voice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/927488) and [Alterity of Morning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/952586) \- established relationship + long-standing safeword. BDSM (mostly implied), so head’s up.

‘Alex, call me - I need to talk to you.’ Matt hits send, can’t wait, types ‘now’ and hits send again.

A full 5 minutes pass – and unless she’s actually at the table read Alex is supposed to answer him. At least text. It’s their understanding. They both need this. But then he starts imagining her contrition, her beautiful sorrys; Alex rushing in late, halo of curls, breathless, anticipating her punishment with dark eyes, hoping for it … fuck… and he half-smiles half-giggles out the window for a second and kinda hopes his mobile just doesn’t ring. Lucky boy.

While she’s on set working these long hours, so stressed, so busy, he’s pushing her: pushing her to be even more open to him, to let him direct more forcefully… and, paradoxically, more subtly. One of the things he knows he’s good at - really, really good at - is reading people. This talent is responsible for more than a bit of his professional success … and it had got him Alex, if he was being totally honest with himself. He’s intuitive. Sees people: really sees them. Controlling by being responsive. Controlling her. Ninja sex, he’d written once in a failed poem – Alex Kingston was a force of nature with an energy he just turned back on the attacker, leaving them both wild-eyed and torn apart and rebuilt and exhausted and humming. Then he makes her take his cock in her crying mouth and say ‘thank you’. He thanks her with everything he has. Dirty and beautiful. Begging. Bent over his knee. She loves it. He knew she would. He was scared when he asked her, that first night. Really scared. Still, he knew. 

And now? Finding what Alex needs and giving it to her is his drug of choice – and he chases it relentlessly these days, ever since that first night, chasing it into the miracle of Alex Kingston being in love with him, of letting him tie her and tease her, moans tumbling from her lips, chasing it with his teeth on her nipple, and with his hand on her ass, a potent and electric trust passing between them. It’s actually easier to get Alex to beg than to blush and he’s a bit in awe of that, truth be told. She needs to blush today. He needs to make her.

Matt smiles thinking of Alex’s curls, the curve of her waist, the first time she looked up at him with wet eyelashes and said ‘please’ and plays with the script in his lap – he’d actually love to direct it. It’s quirky and dark - another departure, another risk. He wants to talk about it with Alex –wise, generous, sinful Alex. His eyes shift back to his mobile – oh, but he’d rather direct her. His personal bedroom triple threat. Now. Always. Fuck… every day. Needs to. Has never loved anyone like this before: she’s it. He palms himself absently through his trackpants. Now that he had Alex in his life, lazy days without obligation between projects were definitely spent pining a bit when she couldn’t be with him, especially since she was working 10 hour days that seemed to have stretched to 12 or even 14 this week and he could sense how tightly wound she was, a combination of stress and fatigue and fuckless mornings- rushed morning tea and a quick peck on the check two days in a row. That’s not what they’d negotiated. He needed… He sends one more text: ‘Ok, Alex. The chance to call is over. I will be in your trailer.’

A hurried reply is almost instant this time: Sorry, darling – everything running late couldn’t call. I’ll make it up to you will try to be home early. xx

He calls her immediately and she picks up on the first ring:

“Darling, I…”

He cuts her off. “You’re not paying attention. You will meet me at your trailer. As long as you’re actually needed on set you do as you like. As soon as you have even a fucking tea break you’re to come to me.”

There is a long pause. “I want to…”

“I’m not asking. Tell me you understand this.”

“…it’s just everyone’s so chummy on set today – I haven’t had a moment to myself, Matt….”

“Alex.” His voice is low, commanding in a way he knows makes her wet.

“Yes.” He notes with satisfaction a small breath before the yes.

“Yes what?”

“Yes, I understand.”

“You will. See you in an hour.” And he hangs up.

*

Matt is waived through security with a smile, handed a visitor’s pass and stops to sign a couple of autographs before heading to Alex’s trailer. 

He thinks of seeking her out – he’d love a kiss, honestly - but he really has no intention of interrupting her work on set. He waits on the step, so she can assure herself he meant what he said, if she chooses to look. And he knows she will.

He hasn’t been there 15 minutes before Alex makes her way over. He gets up but doesn’t move to kiss her, just takes her by the wrist and pulls her behind him into the trailer. Someone from the cast yells: “aren’t you going to introduce us?” and others laugh and he’s glad of the crowd. She’s right: they’re friendly. Interested. Curious about them. Oh yes. 

“Another time” Alex yells back in a laughing voice, sounding carefree, but looking tired. Also beautiful: Blue sundress, beaded necklace, hair in a high pony tail.

“How long?”

“15 minutes.”

Matt moves in and cups her breasts and decides he’d better get right to it: “You’re supposed to ask me every day.” He kneads her breasts softly before focusing on her nipples.

“I know.” It’s a whisper. Oh yes.

He moves in closer and whispers directly into her ear: “I’ve let it go until today. But it’s enough now, Alex…” he pulls his hands back just slightly and delights in her nipples reaching for him. She looks like she’s holding her breath. “You’re mine. This is mine…” he moves his right hand to squeeze her cunt and she moans into him. “And I love you. And I’m not going to let you go two days ever again.”

“Don’t let me…” It’s a whimper and honestly he’s surprised she seems so ready. Her body is tight against his now and she’s rubbing her hips against his, feeling for his growing erection with her clit, asking for a permission he tacitly gives with a roll of his hips.

“I won’t, Alex. I promise.”

“Every day… every day, Matt.”

“Yes. You need to be reminded what to do?” It’s hard to keep his voice steady. 10 minutes.

“Yes. I’m sorry. Yes.”

“Good girl. Ask me, then.” God she’s beautiful.

“Spank me.”

“You need that every day. Hmm?” He’s pulling her nipples roughly now, pulling her up on the balls of her feet: “Spread your legs.” She does. “Look at you, Alex, look at you here, so so pretty, so happy to have my hands on your tits, asking for your spanking…” He twists his wrists and she cries out: “Goooood….. I want to hear you.”

“Matt…”

“Would that embarrass you, Alex? Your new friends hearing you being spanked? Knowing when I come to set I’ve come to correct your behaviour?”

“Yes.” It’s barely audible. But she doesn’t protest. Good girl.

He moves one step back, pulling her with him by her nipple, until his foot connects with the small cot and he sits down. “I want you to scream.” And there it is: Alex Kingston, blushing. Actually blushing, pulling down her underwear, lifting up her skirt for him, worrying her bottom lip. “Look at me.” She does, cheeks red. Fuck. He’s so hard for her. 7 minutes: “And if you stop screaming, we will start the spanking again. I will be spanking you until you are in tears. Understood?”

“Yes.” She looks delicious. 

But instead of pulling her down for her spanking, Matt pulls her into his lap in an embrace and kisses her nose. “I want you to scream, Alex, but you’ll scream at home, tonight. Understood?” Alex looks gorgeously confused, then smiles at him cautiously. “As soon as you get home tonight I want you over my lap. You need this today. Do you understand?”

“Yes. Thank you…” Her voice. God he loves her. 6 minutes. He stands up gently, still holding her with one arm, kissing her forehead, leading her fingers now to the button of his pants. 

He pushes her down to her knees, both hands now in her hair, hips rocking gently in anticipation: “yes…oh fuck yes you will…”


End file.
